Jealousy and Relationships
by ren-not-ran
Summary: What happens when Kim's cousin Austin Moon comes to town for the summer with his parents and some friends. Will Jack get jealous not knowing they are related? Read and find out! Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy and Relationships

I do not own Austin and Ally, or Kickin' it!

* * *

**Kim's POV**

The guys and I were at the dojo just sitting around when my phone went off.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Kim. I know you're at the dojo but can you come home early?"

"I don't know. 1 second let me ask Rudy"

"Okay."

I knock on the door to Rudy's office and walk in to see Rudy watching a Bobby Wasabi movie.

"Hey Rudy can I go home early?"

"Yeah that's fine. You can tell the guys they can go to." Rudy said not taking his eyes off the small screen. I raise my phone to my ear and tell my mom, "He said it's fine. Why do you want me to come home early? And can I bring the guys?"

"Okay. It's a surprise and yeah, they can come if they want to."

"Okay see you soon."

"Okay, bye"

I walk out of Rudy's office and tell the guys.

"Hey you guys, Rudy said we can leave early. You want to go to my house? My mom said she had a surprise for me."

"Sure" they all say.

**Austin's POV**

I was at home in my room playing my guitar when,

"Austin! Can you come down here please?" My mom yelled.

I sat my guitar on the bed beside me and walked downstairs and into the kitchen where my mom was.

"Yeah mom?"

"Do you remember your cousin Kim?"

"Yeah, of course we were best friends growing up! How could I forget. Why?"

"Well, we are going to Seaford on Friday after you get out of school. Ally, Dez, and Trish are allowed to go to, we've already talked to their parents."

"Yes! Thank you mom! How long are we staying?"

"Me and your father are staying for 2 weeks, but you guys are staying for the summer."

"Yes!" I yell doing my happy dance. My mom just laughs and says "You can go to Sonic Boom, but don't stay long because you need to start packing. It's only Wednesday."

"Thanks mom! See you later!" I say as I'm running to the front door, I hear my mom yell, "But not too much later!"

On my way there I text Dez, Ally, and Trish, 'Hey team Austin meeting ASAP! Meet in the practice room, no excuses!'

Since I didn't live far from the mall it only took me 5 minutes by running. I walk into Sonic Boom and see Mr. Dawson at the counter.

"Hey Mr. Dawson."

"Hey Austin. Please, call me Lester. Ally's upstairs in the practice room."

"Okay thanks Mr.- Lester. Oh and thanks for letting Ally come to Seaford with me."

"No problem Austin. I trust you, and please take care of her."

"Will do Lester." I yelled running up the stairs. I walk in the practice room and see everybody already here.

"Wow, you said ASAP, and you're the last one here." Trish says.

"Well I was talking to Lester, sorry."

"Wait, Lester? He never lets my friends call him Lester!" Ally says shocked.

"Well I guess I'm special. Well anyway I've got some news." I take a pause to make it more dramatic.

"Well what is it man?! I was eating and petting a roach when I got the text." Dez yells.

We all looked at Dez weirdly.

"Why where you- wait never mind." Trish and Ally say.

"Anyways, we are all going to Seaford for the summer! We're going to see my cousin Kim. We leave Friday! Oh and my mom already talked to your parents, who said you said you can go."

"Really?! I have a cousin in Seaford to!" Trish says excitedly.

"Yes! I finally get to meet the famous Kim you could never stop talking about growing up! Dude do you think she'd go out with me?" Dez says.

"Umm… Dez, she's completely off limits!"

"Man…" Dez says glumly.

"I cant wait!" Ally said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I have been procrasinating really bad here lately. And because of that, i give you, a longer chapter! :)

I do not own Kickin' it or Austin and Ally! Enjoy and review!

* * *

Kim's POV

We made it to my house with no death threats, but glares, that's a different story. I unlocked the door and yelled, "Mom we're here!"

"Kitchen!" Was all I heard back. I told the guys to go to my room and play some video games while I tald to my mom. Of course they said okay. I walk into the kitchen and see my mom sitting at the table drinking her coffee.

"Hey mom"

"Hi Kim. You might want to sit down while I say this."

"Is something wrong?" I say sitting down.

"No the exact opposite."

"Okay what is it?"

"Okay I know you're going to be thrilled about this."

"Mom, stop stalling!" I said getting impatient.

"Your cousin Austin and 3 of his friends are coming for the summer. Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mike are only coming for 2 weeks though." My mom said then hurriedly covered her ears.

"No way!" I yelled completely forgetting about the guys upstairs.

"Yes! They will be here Friday. Now go, the guys are upstairs." My mom said laughing.

I walk up the stairs and go to my room, trying to wipe the smile off my face. It worked but now I was just really excited.

"Hey Kim, what was your surprise?" Milton asked looking up from a novel that was on my bookshelf.

"You'll see Friday." I said smirking. I'm not telling them because they like Austin's music and would never believe me.

"Awe! Just tell us!" Jerry said when he died in the game.

"No, you guys will see Friday!"

"Awe!" They all said.

"Okay, you guys are going to make me feel bad for not telling you. So, go home or something! Except for you Milton."

"Why does Milton get to stay?!" Jack said shocked.

"I'm going before something happens, and I'm hungry. Bye!" Eddie says walking out of the door.

"Yo, wait up!" Jerry says running after him.

"Because I'm helping him prepare for a date with Julie." I gave Milton a 'Play along' look, and in return I got a small, barely noticeable nod.

"Yeah, I wanted to do something romantic for our almost 3 month anniversary." He says.

"Why can't I help? I helped you get together." Jack says.

"Are you a girl, that knows what girls actually like?"

"No." Jack says looking down.

"I'll text you later, okay?"

"Alright talk to you later. Good luck Milton." He says giving me a hug and Milton a bro hug then walking out the door. Once I hear the front door close, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"When did you get so good at lying? And especially to Jack." Milton asks shocked. Whoa I was thinking the same thing!

"I don't know, but just in case I'll give you some ideas for a romantic date for Julie."

"It's fine, I know exactly what I'm going to do. But why did I have to stay?"

"Because, 1. I need your help, 2. I have to tell somebody before I explode and3. You probably won't freak when I tell you."

"Please tell me your not-" I cut him off, "Oh god no! It's about my surprise."

"Okay good."

"I need you to come with me to the airport on Friday."

"Why"

"Well, my cousin/best friend is coming and he his bringing 3 of his friends. That's my surprise."

"Cool! How long are they staying?"

"Him and his friends are staying for the summer, and his parents are staying for 2 weeks. Now this next part, you might freak out."

"Why would I freak out?"

"My cousin is Austin Moon. **The** Austin Moon."

After I said 'The Austin Moon' my phone starts playing double take. I looked at my phone and it said 'Austin3'. I put that so would know it was him if they snooped through my contacts. I showed Milton my phone and his eyes widened now realizing I was telling the truth. I answer my phone.

"Hey Austin!

"Hey Kimster!"

"I'm putting you on speaker!"

"Okay"

"Say hi Milton!"

"Holy Christmas Nuts! Hi Austin Moon!" Milton says.

"That's my friend Milton, he's a fan of your music." I tell Austin.

"Hi Milton, hope to see you when I get to Seaford."

"Yeah." That's all Milton said. He was to shocked to say anything else.

"So I can't wait to see you Friday! I also can't wait to meet your friends!"

"I can't wait to see you either. I know you're going to like one of my friends. She's a songwriter and likes to sing too."

"Oh my gosh, no way! Ally?"

"Yup! Oh and is Milton the only one that knows I'm coming right now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good, can you keep it that way until Friday, because I don't want to deal with fans at the airport."

"Yeah, I get it. Milton can keep a secret. Can't ya Milton?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I can keep a secret, unlike Jerry."

"Okay, thanks Milton!" (Austin)

"No problem. Hey Kim I have to go, I have a date with Julie at Phil's. Nice talking to you Austin."

"Okay bye Milton." Me and Austin say. With that he gets up and leaves.

"Oh, and don't worry about coming to get me at the airport. I know when I get there you'll be at karate."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah I was going to meet you at your dojo a so I can meet your sensei. Do you still go to the black dragons?"

"No, I quit that dojo."

"Good, wait, then where do you go for karate?"

"Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. It's in the strip mall across from Falafel Phil's . My mom can show you."

I hear in the background, "Austin don't touch- oh your on the phone! But seriously don't touch it! You know what happened last time you touched it!"

"Sorry Ally! Oh and say Hi."

"Um, hi person I don't know."

I giggle, "Hi Ally, I'm Kim."  
"Oh hi Kim. I've heard a lot about you! Austin can't sit still because he's so excited."

"Ha-ha sounds like Austin."

"Yup well I have to go move my book and get back to work. Nice talking to you, see you Friday Kim."

"See ya Friday." Wait, move a book? Oh well it must be private.

"So do you still sing?" Austin says coming back into the conversation.

"Uh, yeah, I write a little too."

"Really?! Cool, maybe you and Ally could write a song together and me and you sing it together."

"If she's okay with it. Why can't she sing it with us?"

"Stage fright."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well I got to go. I have to go home and pack still."

"Okay . Tell your parent hi for me!"

"Will do. See you Friday Kimmy-bear!"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." With that he hung up.

I looked at my clock and see it was 8:30. Well I better text Jack goodnight.

To:Jack3

Goodnight Jack :)

A couple of seconds later he replied.

To: Kim

Night Kimmy. Sweet dreams. ;)

To:Jack3

Don't call me kimmy!

To: Kim

See you tomorrow.

To:Jack3

Good, don't expect me to go easy on you during practice. ;)

To:Kim

Shit

To: Jack3

;)

With that I went to bed.


	3. update

Hey sorry for the long wait, didn't have internet and i don't know how to post from my phone. I'm writing updates now! they might be up tonight or tomorrow morning. :)


	4. Chapter 3! Sorry!

I'm soo sorry it took me this long to post a new chapter! I have a REALLY BAD habit of putting things off. I will try to do the best I can to update frequently. Well enough with boring promises, I'll let you read. :) Make sure to review! PM me if you like. I'm gonna start doing shout- outs, so make sure to post!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Austin and Ally, or anything else you recognize. :)

Well enough with boring promises, I'll let you read. :) Enjoy!

* * *

*Time skip to Friday*

Still Kim's POV

Yesterday the guys (except Milton) kept bugging me about what the surprise was. I just ignored them today (except Milton). I'm on my way to the dojo now.

Austin's POV

My parents picked Trish, Dez, Ally, and I up from school so we could go to the airport. My parents already had the suitcases in the trunk except our carry-on's, which we took to school with us. We finally got to the airport. We got out and grabbed our suitcases, I helped Ally since I only had 1 suitcase and a duffle bag and she had 2 fairly big suitcases. Dez helped Trish because she had 3 suitcases and he had a duffle bag. My mom gave us our tickets and we headed to drop off or bags, except for our carryon's, and then to security. Once past security we were kind of thirsty so we went to get Starbucks. After we bought our drinks we heard our flight called.  
"Guys come on let's go, that's our plane." My mom says.

When we got to the gate we gave the lady our tickets. When I got to my seat I noticed nobody was sitting next to me yet. There was also 2 empty seats in front and behind me. I sat down and put my carry on under the seat in front of me. While I was doing that someone sat next to me. I looked over and saw that it was Ally.  
"That's good. At least we're not sitting next to strangers."  
"Yeah but something might not go so well." She says looking behind our seat. I looked back and seen Trish and Dez sitting right behind us.

"Oh great. Hey mom." I said turning around. She turned around and I pointed to Trish and Dez. Her eyes widened.  
"Thanks." She said before walking over to Dez and told him to go sit next to my father. She sat in his seat. Well that's better.  
"Well that's better." Ally said.

"Ha ha. I just thought the same thing."

"Ha ha. So are you excited?"

"Completely! Oh, hey mom?" I said turning around.

"Yeah?"

"When we get to Seaford can we go to the Bobby Wasabi dojo? I told Kim we would get her from practice."

"Yeah, sure thing hunny."

"Okay thanks."

That's the last thing I remember before waking upon something hard but yet comfortable. I opened my eyes to see my head on Ally's shoulder and her head on mine.

I heard, "Please fasten your seatbelts we are landing shortly. Thank you for flying."

I carefully wake up Ally.  
"Huh?" Ally says sleepily.

"We're getting ready to land."

"Oh, okay thanks."  
The plane landed and I got off. I waited by the gate for everybody. Once we all got off the plane we headed to the baggage claim and got our bags. Dez and I helped the helped the girls again. We waited outside for my Aunt. We saw her and headed towards her.

"Hi Olivia." My parents say.

"Where's Jason?" my dad says.

"Hello and he's still at work. Let's get your stuff in the van. We will talk and in traduce there." Said Aunt Liv. We all agreed.

Once we all got in I quickly asked, "Hey Aunt Liv? Can we go to Kim's dojo?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Liv, this is Ally, Trish, And Dez. Austin's friends and partners." My mom said painting to the pointed to said people.

"Partners?"

"Ally is my songwriter , Trish is my manager, and Dez is the film maker."

"Oh, okay. Hi you guys, I'm Olivia, Kim's mom." My aunt says smiling.

"Hi" All 3 say.

"Umm. Mrs.-" Ally started.

"Please call me Olivia or Liv."

"Okay. Liv do you have a piano at your house?" Ally says trying out the name.

"Yes I do, I also have a guitar. But they are Kim's."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem. We're here." We all got out and started following Aunt Liv.

*Kim's POV*

I was at the dojo sparing with Jack when the bell indicating someone walking in rang. None of us looked while Jack was on his back. Then I heard clapping. I looked towards the door, then I seen him.

"Austin!" I yelled running over to him giving him a big hug while he picked me up while hugging back.

"Kim!"

The guys then noticed and said, "Austin Moon?!" (Except for Milton)

"Surprise!" I yelled pulling half away from Austin. Milton walked over and held out his hand.

"Hey, we talked on the phone."

"Ah, hey Milton." Austin said shacking Milton's hand.

"Wait, what?" Jack said.

"Jerry?" A short Latino that came in with Austin asked.

"Trish?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry!" Trish, I'm guessing, yelled running over and giving him a hug.

"Am I missing something?" I say.

"Guys-" I give Jerry a glare. "-And Kim. This is my cousin Trish."

I turn to face the other 2 unknown faces.

"Hi, I'm Kim." I say to a tall redhead and short brunette.

"Ally." The short brunette says.

"Dez." The tall redhead says.

"Um, okay. Nice to finally meet you Ally."

"Same with you. Austin hasn't stopped saying things about you since Wednesday. It's always, 'I miss my Kimmy- Bear so much' 'I wonder is Kimmy got anymore prettier or taller' 'Last time I saw Kim she was a yellow belt' or 'This is going to be the best summer ever!'" Austin blushes as she says this.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ally says chuckling.

*Jack's POV* (it's gonna be short)

When the short brunette, I think her name was Ally, said all those things. I just clenched my fists. Why does he get to give her nicknames and call her Kimmy?

"Oh my gosh! How could I forget?! Austin, Dez, Trish, Mimi, Mike, these are my friends- wait where is Rudy?"

"Rudy!" I yelled, then Rudy walked out.

"Okay. This is Jack, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and my sensei Rudy." Kim says pointing to the said person.

"Ah, I heard so much about you Jack." Austin said walking towards me holding a hand out when he reached me. I shook it.

He whispered to me, "Treat her right, or else."

"No worries." I whisper back. I'm so confused right now.

*Kim's POV* (really short)

I seen Jack clench his fists when Ally was saying all of those things. He can't be jealous. Can he?

*Back to Jack's POV*

"Oh, guys this is my COUSIN Austin Moon, my Aunt Mimi, my Uncle Mike, and Austin's friends Dez, Ally, and Trish." Kim says. Oh cousin. Wait why'd she emphasize cousin?

"Can we see some awesome karate?" Dez says.

"Um. Kim, Jerry?" I say. They both say sure, and we start our routine as everyone sat down. (The one from 'The Chosen One') Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish had their mouths hung open.

"That," (AM)

"Was," (AD)

"Totally," (D)

"Awesome." (T)

"Thanks!" Jerry, Kim, and I say.

"Mr. Mrs. Moon?" Trish asks.

"Yes Trish?" They reply.

"Is it okay if I stay the night at Jerry's tonight?"

"That's fine Trish." Mrs. Moon said.

"Thank you."

* * *

~More coming soon!


End file.
